Christmas Isn't So Bad?
by Jeanicorn
Summary: Ciel Phantomhive has hated Christmas ever since his parents were killed. This year would be no different - unless one boy could just change his mind...? Cielois endgame. Lots of festive cuteness for these two adorable things!


The Phantomhive household and the Trancy household had very different ideas of what Christmas should be. Ciel Phantomhive hated Christmas with a passion. All the merriment and good-will that infected everyone at this time of year reminded him of a time he was happy, which really got under his skin. Sebastian was ordered to ensure that not a single decoration cluttered his mansion, much to the dismay of the servants, who adored the whole concept of Christmas. But Ciel found it hypocritical.

Alois Trancy on the other hand, was Christmas personified. Did he care that he had a contract with a demon, one of the _least_ holy beings out there? Absolutely not! The second that the calendar turned over to December, out came the decorations, candles, glitter, and poor Hannah was lumped with the task of decorating absolutely EVERYTHING. It wasn't surprising that Ciel had refused to set foot over their doorway. Much to his exasperation, Claude had to take Alois out to as many Christmas markets as he could find, in order to fill the mansion with yet _more_ sparkles. Never mind the religious part – Alois wanted fun, so that was exactly what he intended to have.

* * *

><p>Ciel was in his study, composing a document on sale increases in <em>Funtom<em> _Toys_ (and doing his best to ignore the fact that the increase was almost certainly due to it being so near to Christmas), when there came a familiar knock from below, at the front entrance. He sighed.

"Sebastian."

"Yes, Young Master." Sebastian was on the job. Ciel filed away his papers, knowing he wasn't going to get any work done _now. _Sebastian bowed in the doorway and in galloped an excitable Alois.

"Ciel Ciel Ciel Ciel Ciel helloooooooo!" Alois grabbed Ciel in a bone-crushing hug. _I thought it was only Lizzie who did that_, thought Ciel crossly. Still quickly returning the hug though. "Wanna come to the market with me and Claude? Come on, please?" giggled Alois.

"Sorry Alois, I'm really busy at the moment. Can't you go with Hannah instead?"

Alois' face fell.

"But I want you! Please say you'll come, please? I'll even let you bring Sebastian, as long as he doesn't try anything with Claude."  
>They both glanced over at the butlers in the doorway, who were pretending they weren't listening intently.<p>

"Look, I'm sorry. I'm busy, and to be honest I really don't feel like it right now. You know it's not long since…"

Alois' eyes filled with tears and he darted out of the room. Guilt washed over Ciel as he sat back down at his desk. He hadn't meant to be so harsh with Alois. It was just that he was struggling at the moment – it was the 18th of December, 4 days since the anniversary of _that day_. Christmas was never a happy time for Ciel anymore. However much of a brave face he put on, the feelings were still there, proven to him once again 4 days previously, as he had broken down in the arms of his faithful butler.

Outside, Alois was crying noisily into Claude's. Claude was doing his best to get Alois safely into their carriage before attempting any mopping up.

"It's just not fair!" he wailed, "I only wanted to cheer him up, he always seems so miserable! And now everything's my fault and he hates me! Everyone hates me!"

Shutting the carriage door behind them, Claude sighed.

"It isn't your fault Alois. You know that Ciel finds it difficult to cope at this time of year. It is the anniversary of his parents' deaths after all."

Alois cried harder.

"Oh! I know that, I do! But it's my fault he's still so unhappy today! I shouldn't have visited him on the 14th, I must have upset him more! But I only wanted to help him feel better, so he could come and play with me! It isn't my fault that his parents died! Mine have too, but I don't have breakdowns about it like he does!" By this time, he was borderline hysterical. Claude was wise enough not to try and talk to him any more while he was in this mood, so he simply pulled him into his lap and let him cry as they travelled home.

That night, neither young Earl got very much sleep.

* * *

><p>Mey-Rin watched the sun rise through the tiny basement window, casting its pale light over the frost-ridden grounds. Winter was so beautiful! Bard and Finny shared her excitement, and each of their little bedrooms were jam-packed with every decoration they could lay their handy on. But of course, no traces of these could ever leave their rooms! Although they were used to Ciel's Scrooge-like ways, after hearing about the events of the day before, all three servants decided that something had to be done about the two young lords…<p>

"Master Alois definitely likes our Young Lord," Finny insisted. Mey-Rin nodded in agreement, while Bard stayed uncertain.

"I'm not so sure. He is very affectionate – and doesn't he act exactly the same way around Claude?"

"Yes, but ohhhh! We aren't supposed to be matchmaking here! We just need to make sure Master is happy!" said Mey-Rin.

"You're right – and for that to happen, he'll need to make up with Alois-" Bard was cut off as Finny interjected:

"Because they are in looove!"

"Finny!" cried the other two.

"Oops."

"So. The easiest thing we can do is have a polite word with Master Ciel about it. Who's up for that?" Bard continued.

"I will!" exclaimed Mey-Rin.

"Okay, but DO NOT mention the L word when you do it, got it?"

"Yes sir!"

Finny looked disappointed.

"I still think the two of them would be-"

"Shut up!"

"Sorry..!"

* * *

><p>Mey-Rin loitered outside Ciel's study, gathering her nerves for a very important conversation she intended to initiate. Sebastian strode out, nodding to her on his way past (causing her to blush.) She took a deep breath and knocked gently on the door.<p>

"What is it?" came a reply.

"It's..it's Mey-Rin, sir, and I was wondering if I could have a quick word with you, sir?" She tried to hide her nervousness, but Ciel picked up on it nonetheless.

"Come in then. It's not like I had anything better to do."

She scurried in, noticing the hint of sarcasm, but proceeding anyway.

"Well sir, it's like this. Finny, Bard and I have noticed that… you don't seem very happy at the moment, sir, and we might… we might have a way to help?"

"That is true. Well go on then, I don't have all day. If you thought it important enough to tell me, it must be worth hearing."

"Yes sir! Well as you know, it's almost Christmas. Like Master Alois said, there's a wonderful market in town at the moment, and we thought that it might be a good way to learn to like Christmas once again. I understand that you hate it, but there's so much more to it than religion, and there's someone who might just be able to help you see that. It is my belief that Master Alois is upset at the moment… but I'm sure he misses you, and maybe you miss him too? I'm certain he'd still love to go to the market with you…" she blushed furiously, convinced that she'd said too much, and Ciel would be angry. Instead, he just looked at her. She offered a shy smile.

"You think I should…Alois…" He was lost in thought for a few minutes, then called loudly for Sebastian, who appeared moments later.

"Yes, young Master?"

"Get my things. We are going to the Trancy Mansion and from there to the market. Please inform the servants that they are allowed to join us if they so wish, but kindly keep _out_ of earshot of Alois and I."

"Of course."

Mey-Rin excused herself with a massive grin, and hurtled down the stairs to tell the others her good news.

* * *

><p>Alois shyly opened his door, to find Ciel and Sebastian outside. Refusing to make eye contact, he mumbled,<p>

"What do you want?"

"I came to apologise." Alois' perked up a little at these words. "I'm sorry I was so rude to you the other day, it was unfair of me to treat you like that."

"It's okay. I understand," said Alois, (unusually) conscientiously.

"It's not okay. And my behaviour does not deserve to be excused. However, would you do me the honour of accompanying me to the market today?"

Alois' eyes lit up like a Christmas tree.

"I'd love to! Can we go now? As in right now?!"

"Yes, so long as Claude is up for it! My servants are there right now, and Sebastian will be coming too of course. Our butlers can amuse themselves, but I thought we could spend some time together, and you could teach me about liking Christmas?"

"It sounds wonderful! Let's go!"

Ciel was just thankful that Alois had forgiven him so easily!

* * *

><p>"Would you look at that?!" exclaimed Alois, pointing to a gigantic ice sculpture that was being displayed in the marketplace.<p>

"It is truly remarkable," said Ciel, with a hint of a smile. Alois beamed at him.

"Let's go closer to the river!" They wandered away from the bulk of the crowds, and walked along the river banks instead.

"I think I'm starting to get it now," said Ciel, "Christmas is about showing others you care…" They walked in a comfortable silence for a minute, before Ciel extended an arm, and grabbed Alois' hand gently. He looked down in surprised delight, giving Ciel a gentle squeeze.  
>They continued along the riverbank, until a hidden patch of ice surprised the boys, causing them to slip right over, Ciel into Alois' lap! Unbeknownst to them, their butlers and servants had witnessed the whole thing from a bridge above. Luckily, they kept quiet, watching the scene unfold with hopeful glances at one another.<p>

Both boys were panting heavily after their shock. Ciel locked eyes with Alois, gazing deeply into his shining orbs, feeling the love there reflected in his own. He slowly leant down to meet Alois' lips, subconsciously drawing towards his own. He pressed his cold lips softly onto them, feeling their warmth as Alois gently kissed him back. After a second, they broke apart, lying back in the snowy riverbanks, still hand in hand. Ciel looked across at Alois, giving him the first genuine smile he'd managed in years.

"Merry Christmas, Alois."


End file.
